Shark Love Bites
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: A new girl arrives in Heartland causing Shark to act in a strange way the others haven't seen before. But there is also a new danger as a strange force takes over the school. Side Story to Rise of the Barians.
1. Chapter 1

**Shark Love Bites**

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to my side story for the first Barian Wars Story. This one takes place before the Friendship Games episode and will focus mainly on Shark and a surprising character from the Zexal series. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Chapter 1: Shark Blush**

The warning bell for the school rang as Shark was running down the hall.

"Oh great, the one day I'm actually late is when Rio is taking a longtime to get ready." He said as he then bumped into some one. "Hey watch where you're going!" he shouted as he then looked up to see a girl with short pink and long purple hair, green eyes and wearing a first year uniform. Shark was then stunned at what he saw.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm lost and I was trying to find my way to class." She said as she helped Shark get off the floor.

"That's, that's okay I can see why you were in a rush." He said as the girl smiled.

"Thanks, by the way do you know the way to Mr. Kay's room?" she said as Shark nodded.

"Yeah it's right down this hall to your right." He said pointing behind him.

"Thank you." She said with a beaming smile and rand right past him. Shark still stood there as he then put a hand on his cheeks.

"What just happened?" he said to himself as he then remembered something. "I'm late!" he said as he ran to his classroom already late. It was soon lunch time and the numbers club and Shark's siblings Ryan and Rio were on top of a school building eating lunch. While the others were talking, Shark was still thinking about the girl that he bumped into. _Why can't I get that girl out of my mind? _He thought to himself as he then imagined the girl standing right in front of him back turned as she turned her head around and flashed a cute smile at him causing him to blush.

"Reginald are you listening to me!?" his sister's voice said as he snapped back to reality looking at her as she looked angry at him for not listening.

"What did you say Rio?" he asked as his sister then looked more annoyed as Ryan then stepped in.

"She asked if we could try a three on three duel." Ryan said as Shark then looked away as his face grew red.

"Uh, yeah sure." He said as the others just looked at him confused.

"Are you okay Reginald?" she asked as Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, you've been awfully quiet all day." He added.

"Not to mention, you're cheeks are getting red." Yuma said as he then got worried. "You're not getting sick are you." He said scooting back again.

"Uh, I don't think he's sick Yuma." Tori said as the others agreed with her as Rio then gasped.

"Hey, what's wrong Rio?" Bronk said looking at Rio who had a surprised look on her face.

"I think I've just realized something." She said studying her brother's mood. "Red cheeks, being very quiet, keeping to himself." She said as Ryan realized the same thing.

"Could it be?" he said as both he and Rio grinned and looked at each other.

"Reggie has a crush!" They've both exclaimed. As Yuma and his friends looked at them.

"Reggie!?" they both exclaimed as Shark then looked at his brother and sister angry.

"I thought I told you two not to call me that!" he said as Rio giggled.

"So you do have a crush, I knew it." She said with joy as he looked at her brother. "So who is it, is it someone we know?" she asked as Shark then gave a frustrated growl.

"If I tell you will you all back off about it?" he said as everyone nodded but before he could say who it was, they all heard footsteps to see a pink and purple haired girl.

"Um excuse me; can I eat here with you guys?" She said as Shark once again felt warmth in his cheeks.

**So yes, that is where I'm going to stop for now. I'll leave it to you to guess who it is and once again this character is not my OC it is an actual character from the Zexal series. So have fun guessing. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Shark Love Bites. So if you all guessed Luna from the Zexal magna series, you are correct. So I hope you all enjoy her introduction. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! **

"Um, excuse me; can I eat here with you guys?" the pink and purple haired girl asked as Shark once again felt warmth in his cheeks while Tori smiled.

"Hi Luna, of course you can eat with us." She said as Shark then looked at her confused.

"Luna?" he asked as Tori nodded.

"Yup, Luna is a new student in our class." She said as Luna then sat down next to Shark. Rio and Ryan just giggled at this while Shark glared at them telling them to be quiet.

"Hey aren't you the guy I bumped into this morning?" she said as Shark nodded.

"Yes, sorry if I yelled at you by the way." He said as the girl smiled.

"That's okay, I really wasn't looking where I was going when I bumped into you." She said as she raised her hand for Shark to shake hands. "I guess I really didn't properly introduce myself, my name is Luna, Luna Tenjo." She said as Shark then shook her hand.

"Reginald, Reginald Kastle but my friends call me Shark." He said as he then realized something. "You aren't by any chance related to Hart and Kite Tenjo are you?" he said as Luna nodded.

"That's right, I'm Kite's younger sister meaning that I'm Hart's older sister." She said as Shark then looked confused.

"But you look nothing like them or your father Dr. Faker." He said as Rio then nudged him.

"Reginald, that wasn't very nice." She said as Luna giggled.

"That's okay Rio, I get that all the time." She said as everyone looked at her. "I usually take more from my mom's side of the family then my dad's." she said as Rio then looked confused.

"Hey how did you know my name?" she said as she looked at Tori.

"Tori told me, she told me all about your family, you, Shark." She said as she looked at Ryan. "And your brother, Ryan right?" she said as the long haired boy nodded.

"Yup that's me." He said.

"Luna just moved here all the way from a fancy school in Europe." Tori said as Rio then looked her.

"So what were you doing at a school in Europe?" She asked as Luna then looked at the food she was about to eat.

"Well the thing is I am very smart like my brother Kite and father. That got the attention of this one school in Europe and I was quick to sign up. It was nice for a while until I got homesick and heard what happened here during the world duel carnival. Other things happened at school which is the reason why I moved back here." She said as she began to eat.

"I see." Ryan said as everyone else nodded.

"So Luna are you a duelist?" Yuma said as everyone just sighed.

"Yuma, of course you would ask something like that." Tori said as Luna giggled.

"That's okay Tori, I don't mind." She said as she looked at Yuma. "Yeah I'm a duelist Yuma." She said as he then grinned.

"Cool, then how about you and me have a duel after school?" he asked.

"I would like to duel you Yuma, but the person I want to duel is Shark." She said pointing at Shark as he looked confused as Yuma then whined.

"Aww why not me!?" Yuma yelled out loud.

"It seems like Luna wants to duel someone with more experience." Astral said causing Yuma to get mad at him.

"Yuma's right Luna." Shark said as this surprised everyone. "Why do you want to duel me?" he asked as Luna then had an unsure look on her face.

"Well it's just that, I heard a lot about you from my brothers and I want to see if you live up to your reputation." She said as Shark then smirked.

"So Kite say that huh." He said as he then looked at her. "Okay I accept your challenge, today after school." He said as Luna then got a confident look on her face.

"Okay, after school." She said as the bell rang for the second half of school. After school the gang gathered in the plaza with both Luna and Shark on opposite sides.

"Okay, just because this is your first time dueling me doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Shark said as Luna grinned.

"Oh don't worry I won't." she said with a grin. She said as they both put on their duel disks. Luna like most of the duelist Yuma and his friends encountered had a unique duel disk, hers was a crescent moon shape duel disk and like her brother, she sported a duel tattoo that matched her disk.

"Let's Duel!" They both shouted.

Luna 4000/Shark 4000

"I'll go first." Luna said. "I draw!" She said adding her sixth card to her hand. "Perfect." She said as she made her move. "I place one card face down and end my turn." She said as she confused everyone.

"That's weird." Rio said. "Why would she end her turn with one face down?" she said.

"Maybe that's her strategy?" Ryan asked as they all turned their attention back to the duel as it was Shark's turn.

"So that's it? One little face down card." He said as he smirked. "Well let me show you how a real duelist duels. I draw!" he said. "And first I'm summoning Big Jaws." He said as his shark monster appeared

[Big Jaws 1800/300]

"And since I normal summoned a fish monster I can special summon this, Shark Stickers." He said as his second shark monster appeared on the field.

[Shark Stickers 200/1000]

"Now I overlay my level three Big Jaws and my level three Shark Stickers." He said.

"Hold it right there Shark!" Luna said interrupting Shark's xyz summoning. "I play my trap card, **Xyz Seal**!" She said as a seal appeared on both Big Jaws and Shark Stickers.

"Hey what gives?" he said as Luna smirked.

"Oh I'll tell you what gives, Xyz Seal prevents any level monsters on your field to be used to xyz summon until the end of you turn." She said as Shark growled in frustration.

"It appears that Luna's deck may be revolved around preventing other duelist to xyz summon." Astral observed.

"Yeah," Yuma agreed. "If she didn't have that trap card set, Shark would've xyz summoned Black Ray Lancer or Aeroshark." He said as the others nodded.

"I place two card face down and end my turn." He said as Luna grinned.

"Perfect, and since your turn is over Xyz Seal's effect is over as well. "Now it's my turn, I draw." She said as she then grinned. "I summon Moon Magician in attack mode." She said as it appeared on her field

[Moon Magician ATK: 1800]

"And since you control two monsters that lets me special summon Moon Gardna from my hand." She said as a second monster appeared on her field

[Moon Gardna ATK: 100]

"Now I overlay my level four Moon Magician and level four Moon Gardna." She said as they turned into orbs of light and went into a portal. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon Kachi Kochi Dragon!" She said as her dragon appeared on the field.

[Kachi Kochi Dragon 2100/1300]

"Whoa, I've never seen an xyz monster like that before." Yuma said in awe as the others had to agree with him.

"Now Kachi Kochi Dragon, attack Shark Stickers!" she said as her dragon fired a blast of energy destroy Shark Stickers.

Luna 4000/ Shark 4000-2100

"Oh no, Shark!" Ryan cried out as Shark lost almost half his life points.

"Now I activate Kachi Kochi Dragon's effect, by using one overlay unit, I can attack again." She said as everyone gasped. "Now attack Big Jaws!" She said as her dragon destroyed Shark's last line of defense.

Luna 4000/ Shark 2100-1800

"I place one card face down and end my turn." She said as Shark then grinned.

"I'm surprised Luna, you managed to get me down to half my life point. I guess I underestimated you." He said as Luna then smiled. "But I don't think your that good." He said with a confident look on his face. "Not when this duel is still going!" he said as he made his move. "I draw!" he said as he smiled. "And now I'm sending **Phantom Shark** from my hand to the graveyard to bring back two level four or below fish type monsters. So welcome back Big Jaws and Shark Stickers." He said as both of his monsters appeared.

"Now I overlay my level four Big Jaws and level four Shark Stickers." He said as they turned into orbs of light and entered a portal. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Black Ray Lancer!" he said as one of his most powerful xyz monsters appeared.

[Black Ray Lancer 2100/600]

"And now I activate my face spell card, Chain Summon." He said revealing his spell card. "Since I successfully xyz summoned this turn I can special summon an xyz monster whose rank is lower than the one I summoned." He said. "I special summon, Cat Shark." He said as his new xyz monster appeared.

[Cat Shark 500/500]

"Aww a cute cat, how purrfect." Cathy said as Rio just cringed.

"Oh great, he had to play that card." She said.

"Now I play my face down Xyz Drop, attaching it to Cat Shark as an overlay unit." He said as a overlay orb appeared rotating around Cat Shark.

(Cat Shark OLU: 0-1)

"Shark when are you going to learn?" Luna said shaking her head. "I play my trap card, **Xyz Damage**!" she said revealing her trap card. "Now you take damage equal to xyz monsters on your side of the field that means you lose twenty six hundred life points." She said.

"That means Reginald will lose." Rio said as they then heard Shark chuckle.

"Then I play my face down card, Seven Tools of The Bandit!" he said as everyone grinned. "Now by sacrificing a thousand of my life points, I can negate your traps effect."

Luna 4000/Shark 1800-800

"And now I activate Cat Shark's special ability, by using one overlay unity I can double the attack of all rank four or below monsters." He said as his monsters grew bigger.

[Black Ray Lancer 2100-4200/600]

[Cat Shark 500-1000/500]

"And now I summon this monster, Great White!" he said as a third shark appeared.

[Great White 1600/800]

"Now why would Shark summon that card? It's just a normal card." Yuma said as Ryan looked him.

"Because that was one of the first shark cards he got Yuma." He said as Rio nodded.

"Yeah, it was because of that card that inspired him to start a shark theme deck." She said.

"And now, Black Ray Lancer attack Kachi Kochi Dragon!" he said as his beast-warrior monster attacked Luna's dragon with its spear destroying t.

Luna 4000-1900/Shark 800

"And now it's your turn Cat Shark and Great White, attack Luna directly!" he said pointing at her as both sharks attacked as her life points dropped.

Luna 1900-0/Shark 800

Winner: Shark!

As soon as the duel was over, Shark went over to Luna who was on the ground and put his hand out to help her out.

"Good duel Luna, you had me for a minute there." He said with a smile as Luna smiled back.

"Thanks you too." She said.

"Wow, Reginald being nice to someone after a duel for once?" Rio said. "Wish you could be like that with me."

"Don't push it Rio." Shark said looking at her sister.

"I see you still got a lot to learn about dueling Luna." A familiar voice rang out as the group looked to see Kite along with his little brother Hart in his school uniform and Orbital.

"Hey Kite." Luna said.

"Ready to go home?" he asked as she nodded as she looked back at the others. "I'll see you all tomorrow then." She said as she then looked at Shark and winked at him. "Goodbye Sharky." She said causing Shark to blush and the others to laugh to themselves quietly. Kite just looked at Shark as he then walked away with his siblings.

"Well I got to get going home you guys." Yuma said yawning as the others agreed going their separate ways. Little did they all know, that there was a bat with a small camera around its neck looking at them. The camera was sending a signal to a faraway castle where inside was a darkened figure.

"So that's where my little moon bat is." He said with a grin. "It looks like I know where I'm heading." He said as he let out a laugh that echoed through the castle.

**So yeah, the duel is very similar to the one from the magna along with a few cards from it as well. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter and guessed right on the girl. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Shark Love Bites. So I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor **

It has been a week since Luna arrived. She was getting along with everyone, including surprisingly Shark. Rumors had spread that the two have been dating, but they both quickly denied it saying they were just good friends. However that did not stop everyone at school saying that they might go out to the dance.

"So Shark, are you really going to ask Luna to the school dance this Friday." Rio asked teasingly annoying her brother.

"No, and I already told you stop asking me." He said as both Ryan and Rio just giggled. Meanwhile on the other side of the school Luna had just got off the car.

"By dad, thanks for dropping me off." She told her dad Dr. Faker.

"Hey Luna, don't forget to kiss your boyfriend Shark!" Hart shouted out causing her to blush.

"I told you he's not my boyfriend!" she said as her father drove away.

"Hey Luna!" She heard Yuma's voice as she turned around to see everyone.

"Hey guys." She said waving at them. They all soon walked to the school plaza where they heard the girls all whooing.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Ryan asked as they got closer. Suddenly Luna then gasped and hid behind Shark.

"Oh no, how is he here?" she said as they looked to see a short brown haired kit with brown eyes in a green uniform. The boy then looked over to see Yuma's group and smiled when he saw Luna.

"Luna, is that you?" he said as Luna then sighed as came out from behind Shark.

"Hi Lorenzo." She said in defeat as he walked over and put a hand around her while Luna looked disgusted by this.

"What are you doing here in all of places?" he said as Luna just glared at him.

"Funny, I was going ask you the same thing." She said in annoyance.

"Now is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" she asked as everyone gasped.

"Boyfriend!? They all said in surprise.

"Oh please, you are not my boyfriend anymore. Remember? I broke up with you." She said as Lorenzo laughed it off.

"Whatever you say my little moon bat." He said as they soon heard the bell ring. "Well I'll see you later Luna, maybe you'll introduce me to your friends later." He said as he then noticed Shark walking up to her as he narrowed his eyes and then walked away.

"Who was that?" Shark said looking at her as she looked back at him.

"It's a long story." She said. "Why don't we meat up at our lunch spot later on, I'll tell you all about it." She said as the others nodded. As soon as it was lunch time the entire gang met up on top of a school building.

"So who is this Lorenzo guy, it seems you two know each other well." Shark said as Rio nodded.

"Yeah, and what's this about him being your boyfriend?" Rio added as Luna looked at her.

"Well for one he is my ex-boyfriend." She said looking at them. "And yes Shark him and I did know each other well." She said as she sighed. "In fact Lorenzo was one of my only friends at the academy I went to." She said. "I thought he was a great guy and all and we started dating. But then one day, I saw him picking on someone. I was horrified at what he did to the poor guy and that's what got me to leave the school and comeback home." She said as the others then looked sad.

"That's just awful!" Tori said.

"The worse!" Yuma agreed as Luna nodded.

"Thanks you guys, I've learned from my mistakes and next time I choose to have a boyfriend, I'll make sure he gives as much respect to others as he to me." She said as the others agreed. Little did they all know, Lorenzo was listening to them nearby. _So she thinks she could get away from me just like that huh? Well she's wrong. Watch out my little moon bat you soon will be mine again. _He thought to himself. After school Lorenzo, went to a mysterious black castle just outside of Heartland and entered it. He then felt a presence in the main room as he turned around to see a crimson figure with wings.

"Have you acquired the Numbers?" the figure asked as Lorenzo shook his head.

"Not yet, I will only get them when you give me what I want, Luna." He said as the figure chuckled.

"All in due time my friend, but only if you retrieve Yuma Tsukumo's and Shark's Numbers will I hand her over to you." He said as Lorenzo grinned.

"Then you don't mind if I get a little bite first?" he said as he let out a laugh.

**So Lorenzo is another OC of mine and I hope the clues at the end will give you a clue as to what kind of person he his. So I hope you all enjoyed. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the second update for Shark Love Bites. First of all thank you all for supporting this story as it now has one hundred views. Now let's get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal**

**Chapter 4: An Unknown Force**

It was another day at school. Yuma and his friends along with Shark, Ryan, Rio and Luna all arrived at school. But there was something wrong, the moment they all stepped onto the campus, the eyes of all the students all glared at them.

"Um why are they looking at us like that?" Yuma asked as they walked with the eyes of their peers following them.

"It appears that they are all in some sort of trance." Astral observed.

"You don't think it's the Barians do you?" Ryan asked as Astral looked at him.

"No, I don't detect any Barian energy, but there is something that has hold on the student body here at school." Astral said as they all then heard the school bell. To make thinks even creepier the students then all turned around at once and walked into the school like solders.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." Luna said as they all walked in. After school they all met in the plaza having a meeting.

"So anything happened in your class Yuma?" Shark asked as Yuma nodded.

"Yeah it was very creepy." He said. "When we all stepped inside the eyes of our class mates just kept their eyes on us." He said as Luna nodded.

"Yeah, and when Tori went to go ask her friends and they said nothing and turned around." She said.

"That's the same that happened with me and Rio, we both share the same class." Ryan said as Shark nodded.

"Same here." He said as he looked around. "By the way, where are my sister and Tori?" he said.

"Tori left something in her locker, they'll be here soon." Luna said as Shark nodded. But just as she said they heard screaming.

"What was that?" Caswell asked.

"It sounded like it came from the gym." Flip said.

"Tori!" Yuma yelled out.

"Rio!" Ryan and Shark called out as they all ran in. Ignoring the sign for the boys not to enter they all went into the girls locker room. They all looked to see something shining on the locker room floor as both Luna and Ryan went to pick it up.

"Rio's ring." He said holding up her ring.

"Tori's hairclip." Luna said holding up her hairclip.

"Someone took them!" Yuma said as Astral nodded.

"Yes but who?" he said as he turned his head to see something. "Yuma look." He said as Yuma turned to see a piece of paper lying on the floor. He went to pick it up as the others then grouped around him reading the message.

_I have taking two of your girls. If you ever want to see them again, meet me in the building where light does not show. _

"Where light does not show?" Cathy asked as they all looked at each other confused at what it meant.

"So the kids here start acting strange, Rio and Tori suddenly get kidnapped and this message is to led us to them." Luna said as everyone looked at her.

"What are you saying Luna?" Shark said looking at her.

"I'm saying is that whoever kidnapped Rio and Tori, maybe responsible for what's going on here at school." She said.

"But how can we tell?" Bronk asked as Luna then grinned.

"My brother of course, he can see if there were any abnormal readings at school today." She said as the others grinned. The gang then arrived at Heartland Tower inside Heartland City, they all went inside to tell Kite the situation as he nodded.

"Orbital, run a scan of Heartland from the past seventy two hours." Kite told his partner robot.

"R-right master Kite." He said as he went over to the computer. "S-scaning now." He said as it was done it was done in a matter of seconds. "S-scan complete." He said.

"What did you find Orbital?" Kite asked as the robot turned around to look at him.

"There-there is no detection of Barian energy in Heartland." He said as he continued. "But there is a detection of an unknown energy source that appeared just yesterday." He said as everyone gasped.

"But that was the day Lorenzo appeared." Luna said.

"There's more the same energy source then popped up in multiple in locations all around Heartland." He said as they all gasped.

"Then that explains why all the kids at school were acting strange to us." Yuma said.

"So that means Lorenzo must be behind all of this." Luna said.

"But even if it is Lorenzo, how will we find him and the girls?" Bronk said as they all then looked worried. Ryan then stepped away from the group as he decided to think to himself as Dine appeared.

"Dine what are you thinking about?" she asked as Ryan looked at her.

"I'm thinking, even though the Barians aren't behind this, I think we should ask them if they know about this." He said as Dine gasped.

"You're going to ask the Barians, but who from them will talk to you?" she said as Ryan looked at her.

"Dumon." He said as he walked out of the room with his brother looked at him.

**So yes we are once again going to have another Dumon and Ryan encounter next chapter as well as Lorenzo's true character. So once again thank you all for reading. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the third update for today for Shark Love Bites. So this is the only Ryan Oliver chapter in the story as well as his second encounter with Dumon. Just a slight warning that this is a short chapter. So let's get on with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal**

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Help**

Ryan had made his way to Heartland Park as night time had fallen over the city.

"Dumon, I need to speak to you. So show yourself!" he said.

"You dare call forth a Barian human?" Dumon's voice echoed out as he then appeared in front of him cloaked.

"I'm only calling you to ask you one thing?" he said as he narrowed his eyes. "Do you have anything to do with the students at school in a trance and two of my friends missing?" Ryan asked as Dumon was confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as Ryan gritted his teeth.

"You know what I'm talking about. I know you have possessed several of the students at school just to get at Yuma and now you're having help as well." Ryan said as Dumon then sounded angry.

"You dare accuse us?" he said in an angry tone. "We don't receive any help from anyone from your world. If there is anything going on its you attacking us with some unknown help" He said as Ryan was confused.

"What do you mean help from our world?" he asked as Dumon turned away.

"It just so happens that one of our own was attacked by some mysterious shadow figure the other night. We are not sure who it is but we suspect it's you." He said as Ryan then retaliated.

"We didn't do this." Ryan said as Dumon then turned back to face him.

"Then it appears we have a common enemy." Dumon said as Ryan nodded. "If you help take down the attacker, we will back off for a while." He said as Ryan thought about it.

"Don't do it Ryan." Dine said appearing next to him. "It's probably a Barian trick." She said as Ryan then looked at her.

"I know Dine, but what choice do we have." He said as he then looked back at Dumon.

"Okay, deal." Ryan said as Dumon nodded.

"Very well, if you want to start somewhere then I suggest you and your friends go to Black Hill Castle." He said as Ryan then gasped.

"Black Hill Castle?" he said in surprised. "But that building has been abandoned for years, not to mention some say it's haunted." He said.

"Well apparently someone has taken refuge in that place. My guess it could be where the attacker could be. Find the attacker and I will tell the Barians to back off for a while." He said as he then disappeared.

"Ryan!" the long haired boy heard his brother Shark's voice as he looked up to see him on the sidewalk.

"Shark, I think I know where Lorenzo maybe holding Tori and Rio." He said as Shark nodded. They soon made their way back to Heartland Tower where Ryan told everyone.

"Black Hill Castle!?" everyone asked.

"But that place is abandoned." Caswell said.

"Not to mention creepy." Flip said. "Just thinking of it makes me flip."

"Guys what choice do we have?" Luna asked. "Creepy or not we have to see if Lorenzo has Tori and Rio there or not." She said as the others then looked concerned.

"Then its settled." Shark said as everyone looked at him. "Tomorrow after school, we go to Black Hill Castle." He said as the rescue for the girls began.

**I once again apologize if this chapter is short, I wanted to make it longer but that's how far I went for this. So next time the gang encounters Lorenzo and fine Rio and Tori. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Shark Love Bites. Now the real fun begins with this chapter. So hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! **

**Chapter 6: Bigger Bite Part I**

The next day after school, Shark, Yuma, Ryan, Luna along with her brother Kite along with Orbital had journeyed outside of town to Black Hill Castle. Despite agreeing, Caswell, Bronk, Flip ant Cathy did not accompany them. They all soon arrived at the doorstep as they all looked up at the gothic castle.

"Well anyone who wants to back out, now's your chance." Shark said as the others just stood there saying nothing. "Okay, let's go." He said as he opened the door as they all walked inside. The door then closed as it was then dark until a light shined from Orbital.

"Were light does not show." Luna said remembering the message. "We better keep moving." As they all keep walking. Soon they arrived at a large room.

"This, appears to be the grand hall." Ryan observed looking all around the room.

"Oh how right you are!" a voice said as they all looked to the end of the room to see someone walk into the room as everyone was shocked to see who it was, a short brown haired boy, with brown eyes wearing all black except for a red tie.

"Lorenzo!" They all shouted as the boy grinned.

"Who else were you expecting?" He asked as he let out a laugh.

"Enough Lorenzo!" Luna shouted. "What have you done to our friends?" She asked as Lorenzo grinned.

"You mean my pets?" He said as he snapped his fingers. Then two blood red eyes came out of the darkness behind them as walked out were Rio and Tori with black clothing of their attire except for their black boots. They then both opened to show a pair of sharp fangs as everyone was horrified.

"What have you done to them Lorenzo?" Luna said as he just laughed.

"I just gave them a bite, is that so wrong?" he said as he then showed the same fangs. "Welcome to my new Vampire estate!" he said as bats began to fly around them.

"Vampires?" Yuma asked horrified as Astral appeared.

"Yuma, what is a vampire?" he asked as Yuma looked at him.

"They're creatures that suck blood out of humans and they become one of them." He said as Lorenzo laughed.

"You're half right Yuma Tsukumo." He said. "Yes, I bit more then what I chewed off but there's more. I used a hypnotic spell to put all the student body in a trance after I bit them. Now I have an entire army behind me." He said as everyone gasped in horror. "But I can change all that, all you have to do is give Luna and the Numbers." He said as everyone was confused.

"Why do want my sister and the Numbers you vampire freak?" Kite asked as Lorenzo looked at him.

"You must be Kite, Luna's older brother." He said as he took a bow. "What an honor it is to meet you at last. I wish for your sister to be back at my side and become my queen." He said.

"Ugh, get a life Lorenzo." Luna said in disgust. "I'll never be your girlfriend let along your queen." She said as Lorenzo chuckled.

"Oh believe me my little moon bat you will be mine." He said looking back at her brother. "And as for your question, my client requires them." He said as everyone was confused.

"Your client?" Kite asked as Lorenzo grinned.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." He said as he extended out his hand. "Now hand over your sister and the numbers." He said.

"No." Shark said as he stepped forward. Lorenzo then narrowed his eyes towards the shark duelist.

"You." Lorenzo said. "You're the one who I've seen spending time with my moon bat. She's so happy around you." He said as Shark smirked

"That's right, I'm the one you stole your girlfriend away from you." Shark said. "And if you want her and our numbers you'll have to defeat me first in a duel." He said as Lorenzo then grinned.

"Very well." He said as they both put on their duel disks while Shark put on his d-gazer while Lorenzo's eye glowed.

"Let's Duel!" They both shouted.

Lorenzo 4000/Shark 4000

"I go first, I draw!" Lorenzo said as he then grinned. "First I play the field spell card Vampire Kingdom." He said as the field then changed to a town with a castle in the crimson light of the moon. "Next I summon Vampire Sorcerer in attack mode." He said as it appeared.

(Vampire Sorcerer 1500/1500)

"Next I set one card face down and end my turn." He said.

"Alright Shark, show this Vampire some real shark bite!" Ryan shouted out as Shark grinned.

"With pleasure!" Shark said as he made his move. "My move I draw." He said as he looked down and grinned. "For my first move I play the spell card **Sea Offerings**, by sending one level six or above water monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon water monsters that equal the level of the one I send to the graveyard from my deck. I send my level nine Big Whale to the graveyard to special summon three level three Starfish from my deck." He said as three star fish appeared

(Starfish 300/300)

(Starfish 300/300)

(Starfish 300/300)

"And since I used a normal spell I can summon Big Jaws from my hand." He said as his big jaw shark monster appeared.

(Big Jaws 1800/3000)

"And now I overlay my two level three Starfish." He said as the two starfish glowed. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" The jet shark xyz monster then appeared with two orbs orbiting it.

(Submersible Carrier Aero Shark 1900/1000

"But that's not all because now I'm overlaying my last Starfish with Big Jaws and xyz summoning Black Ray Lancer!" he said as the beast-warrior monster appeared.

(Black Ray Lancer 2100/600)

"Alright, Shark has xyz summoned two monsters." Yuma said with a huge grin.

"Which mean that's bad news for Lorenzo." Ryan agreed.

"And now I activate Aero Shark's special ability." Shark said as one of the orbs disappeared. "By using one overlay unit I can inflict damage to you by the number of cards in my hand by four hundred." He said as the three cards in his hand glowed. "I have three cards so you loose twelve hundred life points." He said as Aero Shark blasted Lorenzo.

Lorenzo 4000-2800/Shark 4000

"And now I activate Black Ray Lancer's special ability." He said as his monster spun its lance around destroying one of its orbs. "By using one overlay unit I can negate the effects of Vampire Sorcerer." He said.

"Oh no!" Lorenzo shouted in horror.

"Oh yes." Shark said narrowing his eyes. "Aero Shark attack Vampire Sorcerer!" he said as his shark monster attacked and destroyed the sorcerer.

Lorenzo 2800-2400/Shark 4000

"And now Black Ray Lancer, attack Lorenzo directly!" He said as his lancer attacked Lorenzo as his life points dropped sharply.

Lorenzo 2400-300/Shark 4000

"Alright Shark!" Ryan cheered on as Luna joined in.

"Yeah Sharky show him who's boss!" She said making Shark blush.

"I place one card face down, and end my turn." Shark said as he then heard Lorenzo laugh.

"Hey, why is he laughing? He just lost a chunk of his life points." Yuma said as Lorenzo stopped and giving Shark a psychotic look.

"I've got to say, I'm impressed Shark. You have a real shark bite no doubt about that." He said as Shark just stood there and said nothing. "But now I'll show you why a vampire bite is more menacing." He said as his turn began. "I draw!" he said. "And first I activate the effect of Vampire Sorcerer in my graveyard." He said as everyone gasped. "By banishing it I can normal summon one dark vampire monster without tributing. I summon Shadow Vampire!" he said as his newest vampire appeared.

(Shadow Vampire 2000/0)

"And now I activate the effect of Shadow Vampire, since I normal summoned it I can summon one dark vampire monster from my hand or deck however it's the only monster that can attack this turn. I summon Vampire Dragon from my deck!" he said as the dragon appeared.

(Vampire Dragon 2400/0)

"This is most unusual." Astral said. "Why would Lorenzo normal summon one monster then activate its effect to normal summon another monster, only to have that monster attack on his turn?" he asked as Yuma looked unsure on how to answer.

"Maybe he has some strategy." He said as Lorenzo laughed again.

"You're quite right Yuma, I do have a new strategy that involves both level five monsters." He said as everyone gasped. "To be more precise, I overlay my two level five dark vampire monsters." He said as both monsters glowed. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Crimson Knight Vampire Bram!" he said as a bigger vampire appeared.

(Crimson Knight Vampire Bram 2500/0)

"Now Shark, I will show you a true bite attack!" he said as he laughed out loud.

**To Be Continued…**

**So yes Lorenzo is a Vampire and the duel is Vampire vs. Shark. Who will have the bigger bite at the end? Well you're all going to have to find out next time. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Shark Love Bites. So last time Lorenzo and Shark began their duel for Luna and the number cards. And it was revealed who or in this case what Lorenzo is. So now the duel continues.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Chapter 7: Bigger Bite Part II**

Everyone was surprised at Lorenzo's xyz monster as Lorenzo just laughed.

"Now I will show you my bite Shark!" Lorenzo said. "Now Vampire Bram attack Aero Shark! Go Crimson Slash!" he said as his Vampire xyz monster attacked and destroyed Aero Shark.

Lorenzo 300/Shark 4000-3400

"Now the effect of Vampire Kingdom activates!" he said as the field and his xyz monster glowed. "Since Vampire Bram is a zombie type monster it now gains five hundred attack points." He said as his knight grew.

(Crimson Knight Vampire Bram 2500-3000 ATK)

"And that gives me the perfect opportunity to activate my trap card Vampire's Rage. When a Vampire I control successfully destroy a monster you control, it can attack again." He said as Shark gasped. "Vampire Bram attack Black Ray Lancer!" He said as his xyz monster's crimson slash destroyed Shark's remaining defense.

Lorenzo 300/Shark 3400-2500

"And thanks to Vampire Kingdom's effect, Vampire Bram gains another five hundred attack points." He said as his Vampire grew even bigger.

(Crimson Knight Vampire Bram 3000-3500)

"And now I place one card face down and end my turn." He said as Shark slowly got up.

"Despite Shark having the advantage in lifepoints," Astral observed. "Lorenzo may have found an advantage." He said as Yuma looked on.

"You may be right Astral." Yuma said. "But Shark, he can't give up he needs to win this." He said as Ryan nodded.

"You're right Yuma." He said as he looked at his brother. "Come on Shark, you have to finish this!" he shouted as Shark gave him a grin.

"Don't worry bro, I will." He said as he made his move. "It's my turn, I draw!" he shouted as he drew and grinned. "Now I summon out Double Fin Shark in attack mode." He said as his shark appeared.

(Double Fin Shark 1000/1200)

"And now since I control a water monster I can special this monster I drew, Silent Angler." He said as his angler fish monster appeared.

(Silent Angler 800/1400)

"Now when I xyz summon Double Fin Shark counts as two monsters." He said as a second Double Fin Shark appeared. "I overlay my two Double Fin Shark and Silent Angler." He said as Ryan grinned.

"Here it comes." He said as Shark then narrowed his eyes.

"With these two monster, I build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 32: Shark Drake!" he said as his ace monster appeared.

(Number 32: Shark Drake 2800/2100)

"Wow." Luna breathed. "This is the first time I've ever seen a Number monster. Kite told me about them but I never thought they looked that powerful." She said.

"Finally, a number card." Lorenzo said. "Too bad it doesn't have enough attack power to destroy Bram." He said with a laugh.

"Oh don't worry, that won't be a problem." Shark said with a grin as Lorenzo was confused. "Now I activate this card from my hand, Surging Erosion. Now I can target and destroy your Vampire Kingdom." He said as the kingdom began to fall apart.

"No my kingdom!" Lorenzo cried out loud.

"Not only is your kingdom gone, but now Vampire Bram losses all of its attack points it gained through Vampire Kingdom's effect." He said as Lorenzo's knight shrunk down to normal size.

(Crimson Knight Vampire Bram 3500-2500 ATK)

"And thanks to Surging Erosion's effect, Shark Drake now gains five hundred until the end of my turn." He said as Shark Drake roared out loud as its attack points increased

(Number 32 Shark Drake 2800-3300 ATK)

"Alright, now Shark can defeat him once and for all." Ryan said as Shark made his move.

"Now Shark Drake, attack Vampire Bram and end this duel, go Deep Sea Destruction!" he said as Shark Drake begun its attack.

"You think it's that simple to defeat Bram?" Lorenzo said with a grin. "Well think again. I activate my trap card, Vampire's Mirror!" he said as he revealed his trap card as a mirror appeared in front of Bram. "Since you targeted a Vampire monster that I control, I can reflect the attack back at you receiving damage equal to your monsters attack points." He said as Shark Drake's attack reflected off the mirror and back at Shark.

"If this attack hits, it's all over!" Luna said in horror.

"Not today!" Shark said as he revealed his trap card. "I activate **Half-Bubble**!" he said as a bubble formed around Shark. "Now I take half the damage I should've taken." He said as Shark Drake's attack hit the bubble as it burst and Shark fell backwards.

Lorenzo 300/Shark 2500-850

"You're lucky to have survive that one Shark." Lorenzo said under his breath.

"I end my turn." Shark said. "And since it's the end of my turn, Shark Drake's attack points return to normal." He said as Shark Drake's attack points return to normal.

(Number 32: Shark Drake 3300-2800 ATK)

Lorenzo then chuckled as it then turned into a menacing laugh as his eyes then glowed.

"Finally, the time has come to unleash my true power!" he said as everyone was confused at what he meant. "I draw!" he said as he made his move. "I now activate the spell card Rank-Up Magic: Barian's Force!" he said as everyone gasped.

"Barian's Force?" Yuma said.

"That must mean Lorenzo is allied with Barian World!" Astral said surprised as Yuma.

"Hold on, are you saying my ex is now with those Barian creeps you guys have told me about?" Luna asked as Ryan nodded.

"Unfortunatly yes." He said as Luna then looked down.

"I wonder, if that's why he's been acting so weird." She said to herself.

"I now rank up my Crimson Knight Vampire Bram, go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" he said as his xyz monster glowed and ascended above them into a dark cloud. "Barian power born of chaos unleash your judgment on this world of filth! Appear Chaos Xyz Dark Crimson Knight Vampire Bram!" He said as a more menacing looking Vampire Bram appeared.

(CXyz Dark Crimson Knight Vampire Bram 3000/0)

"Prepare yourself Shark, because this vampire is about to out bite you!" he said.

**To Be Continued…**

**Now the duel has turned for Shark. Can he defeat Lorenzo, or will he be left to bite the dust? Well you all are going to have to find out next time.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Shark Love Bites. This is the final part of Bigger Bite so I hope you all enjoy as always. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal**

**Chapter 8: Bigger Bite Part III**

Everyone was still in shock that Lorenzo was an agent of Barian World. He had just used Rank Up Magic: Barian's Force to rank up Vampire Bram into a Chaos Xyz monster and loomed over Shark and his xyz monster Shark Drake.

"You see Shark, I will defeat you using the power of Barian World!" he said as he continued his move. "Now I since I used Barian's Force to rank up my Xyz monster into a Chaos Xyz monster, I can now drain yours of all its overlay units, go chaos drain!" he said s Dark Crimson Knight drained Shark Drake of all its overlay units. "And now your monster loses three hundred attack points for each overlay unit it lost meaning Shark Drake loses six hundred attack points! Not only that but Shark Drake loses all of its abilities as well." he said.

(Number 32:Shark Drake 2800-2200 ATK)

"Ah man, this is the same thing that happened against Art!" Ryan said as everyone held their breath in suspense.

"And now Dark Crimson Knight Vampire Bram, attack Shark Drake, go Dark Crimson Slash!" he said as his Vampire attacked and destroyed Shark Drake sending the shark duelist flying backwards hitting the wall of the hall.

Lorenzo 300/Shark 850-50

"Shark!" Luna cried out concerned for her friend.

"I end my turn." Lorenzo said as the duel now relied on Shark's next move.

"Shark please you've got to get up!" Luna said hoping her voice would reach him. "If you don't, Lorenzo will have our numbers, our friends, your sister and me!" she said as Shark lifted his head.

_She's right, _he said as he slowly got up. _I can't give up. There is too much at stake right now for me too. _Slowly he got up as a purple aura glowed around him.

"Hey what's happening to Shark?" Luna said concerned for the boy that became her friend.

"Don't worry Luna," Ryan said with a grin on his face. "This is where Shark shows his true strength." He said as Shark made his move.

"I draw!" he said as he looked at the card and grinned. "I now play the spell card, Monster Reborn to bring back Shark Drake!" he said as his Shark returned to his side of the field. "Now, Shark Drake the time has come! I overlay my Shark Drake, go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" he shouted. "I xyz summon Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss!" he said as Shark Drake's chaos form appeared.

(Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss 2800/2100)

"Wow, I didn't know you can xyz summon a Chaos number like that." Luna said in awe as Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, Shark as well as Yuma have this ability when they have their ace number cards out." He said. "And speaking of which looks like Shark is going to win it." He said as Luna gave him a confusing look. "You just watch." He said as they turned their attention back to the duel.

"Now I activate Shark Drake Veiss's special ability!" Shark said as an overlay unit disappeared. "By using one overlay unit I can remove one Shark monster from my graveyard and decrease your monster's attack points equal to the one I remove. I remove Shark Drake from my graveyard!" he said as Shark Drake appeared and hit Dark Crimson Knight Vampire Bram decreasing it's attack points.

(CXyz Dark Crimson Knight Vampire Bram 3000-200 ATK)

"No this can't be!" Lorenzo cried out in horror as Shark grinned.

"Oh but it is." He said as he made his next move. "Shark Drake Veiss attack and destroy Dark Crimson Knight Vampire Bram!" he said as the chaos number monster attacked and destroyed the knight wiping out the rest of Lorenzo's life points

Lorenzo 300-0/Shark 50

Winner: Shark!

"Game over." Shark said even going into Ryan's victory pose as Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"All right, Shark won!" Yuma cheered as they all went to congratulate the victor.

"Reginald? Ryan?" said a voice as they looked to see Rio and Tori who were no longer under Lorenzo's spell.

"Yuma?" Tori said as both Yuma and Ryan smiled.

"Tori!" he said as he ran over to his long time friend.

"Rio!" Ryan said doing the same thing as he went over to her cautious of Lorenzo who was laying on the floor knocked out. "Are you okay" he asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, just a little light headed." She said as Tori nodded.

"Me too, but I'm okay." She said as the others reunited as Shark then surprising everyone giving his sister a hug.

"M-master Kite," Orbital spoke up. "I'm sensing the strange anomaly has disappeared from the rest of the city." He said as everyone smiled knowing Lorenzo's spell was lifted. However the moment was short lived when they heard Lorenzo groaned as they all took a few steps back.

"Be careful guys, he could still be under the Barian's influence." Shark said as Lorenzo was then on his knees as he lifted his head slowly as everyone was surprised that the Barian's emblem was no longer on his forehead.

"Where, where am I?" he said as he looked up and was surprised to see everyone. He then looked at Luna and was surprised to see her. "Luna, what are you doing here?" he asked as Luna was confused.

"It looks like Lorenzo is clear of any Barian influence." Kite said as Lorenzo then looked confused.

"Barian?" he asked as he then gasped. "I remember now!" he said as Luna then went over to him.

"Lorenzo, do you know what's going on?" she asked the young vampire as he looked at her.

"I think I do." He said as he tried to remember. "A few weeks ago, I walking home and ran into someone who wanted to use my skills as a duelist for something called Barian World's purpose. But I refused, and that's all I can remember." He said as the room got quiet as Kite spoke up.

"That explains why you were using the Barian's card to begin with." He said as Lorenzo took a look at him and then back at Luna.

"Luna, just who is this and where are we?" he asked as Luna smiled.

"I'll tell you all of it, but first we should all get out of here." She said as he and the others agreed. As soon as they got out it was already dark outside. Luna then went on in introducing her brother and her friends to Lorenzo as he smiled.

"Well it's certainly a pleasure to meet you all." He said. "And I apologize for whatever actions I caused during my stay here in Heartland." He said as the other brushed it off.

"Hold on." Yuma said as he just then realized something. "If you're a vampire, how come you didn't melt or turn to dust during the day?" he asked as Lorenzo just chuckled.

"I'm not a vampire Yuma." Lorenzo said as this shocked everyone.

"You're not?" Yuma asked still surprised at this as Lorenzo shook his head.

"No, I'm just a vampire deck user." He said as Ryan then pondered.

"Then what was with all the bats?" he asked as everyone was wondering the same thing.

"I-I may have an idea." Orbital said as everyone looked at the robot. "Black Hill Castle maybe a bat roost that is probably the reason why this place is considered haunted." He said as everyone took a big sigh of relief.

"Well that solves that mystery." Tori said. "But how did everyone get in Lorenzo's hypnotic spell when he was a vampire." She said as everyone was confused again.

"My guess," Lorenzo said. "When the Barian power merged with me and my deck, it made me look like a vampire since I used a vampire deck and gave me some of Barian's hypnotic powers." He said.

"Well all's well that ends well." Luna said as the others agreed. "Come on Enzo, my brother and I will find a way to get you back home." She said as Lorenzo then nodded as they began to walk.

"Hey Luna wait!" Shark said as Luna stopped in her tracks and look at the shark deck user. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked as this surprised everyone. Luna didn't know what to say as she looked to Lorenzo and Kite. Kite just gave her a small smile as Lorenzo nodded giving her approval.

"Of course I would love to go with you!" she said as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for everything Shark." She said as Shark just smiled and put wrapped his arms around her.

"No problem Luna." He said as they then broke the hug. Luna then waved goodbye to everyone else as she rejoined her brother and Lorenzo.

"Well I think it's time for us to head home to you guys." Yuma said as the others agreed. As they all walked Ryan then stopped and looked back at the castle glimmering in the moonlight.

_So it looks like the Barians were involved after all. _He said as his eyes narrowed. _Dumon, just what kind of game are you and Barian World playing with us? _

"Ryan let's go!" Rio's voice rang out interrupting Ryan's thoughts.

"Coming!" he shouted back as he ran off to catch up to the others as they began they're long journey back home.

**Stay Tuned for the Epilogue**

**So that's that. Just the epilogue and Barian Wars will return. But first one more chapter that will involve both Shark and Luna. I hope you all enjoyed this little adventure. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and this is the epilogue of Shark Love Bites. So enjoy everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Epilogue**

The day of the dance had finally arrived. Everyone was getting ready as Rio and Ryan were one of the student volunteers to decorate the gym for the dance.

"I'm sure glad, Shark finally has someone to care for besides us." Ryan said as Rio nodded.

"Yeah, me too." She said. "I hope one day I'll have someone like that." She said as Ryan looked at her.

"Me too." He said as they both looked away blushing unknown of each other's feelings. Soon the time of the dance had arrived. While most of the students came dressed, others came wearing their casual clothes. Ryan and Rio were with Yuma and his friends along with Donavan. Luckily the students have no memories of Lorenzo's hypnotic spell so everything was clear.

"Hey where's Shark?" Yuma said as Ryan looked at him.

"He went to go pick up Luna, he'll be here soon." Ryan said. As soon as he said that the door opened as they looked to see Shark and Luna. Shark was wearing his usual clothes while Luna was wearing a purple dress that down to her knees, wearing black stockings and matching flats.

"Wow, Shark sure knows when to score a pretty girl." Donovan said as everyone laughed. Shark and Luna then walked over to everyone.

"Hey guys." Luna said as everyone greeted her.

"Wow, you look great Luna." Tori said as Luna giggled.

"Thanks Tori." Luna said. Rio then elbow bumped her older brother giving him a grin.

"Way to go Tiger Shark." She said as Shark just scolded her for her joke.

"Well, come on everyone, let's get out there and dance!" Yuma said as everyone agreed. They all danced until the final song of the night which was a slow song. Shark and Luna paired up for the dance. Both Shark and Luna smiled at each other as the shark duelist then spoke up.

"Hey Luna." He said.

"Yes Shark?" Luna said as Shark looked into Luna's eyes.

"Listen, I know you probably have still have a thing for Lorenzo but I want to tell you I really care for you." He said as Luna then smiled.

"Shark, I know you do. But the thing is Lorenzo and I are really now broken up." She said as Shark was shocked at this.

"Really?" Shark said as Luna nodded.

"Yes, before we sent him home, he told me after everything that happened both he and I agreed that it was best if we both went our separate ways." She said as Shark then grinned.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I ask you this." He said as he held up her hand. "Luna Tenjo would you…" but before he could finish his sentence, Luna pulled Shark into a kiss surprising him.

"Yes Shark, I would be your girlfriend." She said after breaking the kiss. Nearby their friends were watching and smiling.

On the crimson planet of Barian World, two cloaked figures were in the throne room talking.

"So, it appears that Shark has eliminated the small problem on Earth." They grey cloacked figure said. "I will be sure to inform Girag that things in Heartland are safe now to continue our plans to retrieve the Numbers." He said as he began to walk away.

"Dumon wait, there is something I have to tell you." The yellow cloacked figure said.

"What is it Mizar?" Dumon said as he stopped.

"During this whole affair on earth, I looked into the viewing crystal and saw _him_." He said as Dumon looked back knowing what Mizar meant emphasizing on the word 'him'.

"Vector?" he asked as Mizar nodded.

"Yes, Vector. I believe he may have been the one responsible for all this since that boy used a Barian's Force. If you wish I shall go to Earth and retrieve him." He said.

"No." Dumon said surprising Mizar. "We will deal with Vector later, for now we focus our attention back on Yuma and Astral." He said as he then disappeared.

**The End?**

**So yes with this side story now over, Barian Wars will resume. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Luna will be in the rest of the Barian Wars Trilogy and Lorenzo will make his return soon. So get ready because the Barian Wars will resume soon. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
